


Warning: Alcohol Consumption not Recommended

by WantonJustice



Series: Secrets [14]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 02:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2635325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WantonJustice/pseuds/WantonJustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a healthy amount of screaming a few words of reason are spoken, leaving all three of them to contemplate their next move; either as a group or separately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning: Alcohol Consumption not Recommended

"Both!"

"Both?!" They screamed at the same time, jerking their heads at each other.

Gavin had his head in his hands, breathing deeply. His head was spinning and the beer he had consumed wasn't helping. He wanted both, good god he wasn't ready to let either of them go. He wanted his best friend and his lover at his side constantly. He had very little time to think things through, and if it didn't work then at least he tried, right?

Maybe he shouldn't have had those drinks before they joined him. He was dizzy with his emotions.

"You can't be serious!" Michael stomped up towards him, a hand going through his hair, "You greedy fuck! Pick one!"

"I said both!" He looked up and watched Ryan stand between him and Michael. Michael didn't budge. Ryan resisted the urge to push him away from the brit.

"Both," Ryan breathed, "Michael, sit down, yelling isn't helping-"

"How is yelling not helping?" He stood up against Ryan, staring him down, "How is anything going to help? Huh?" He shot Gavin a look, one that had him look away, "He always gets what he wants, doesn't he," frustrated, he had to take it out on someone.

"Sit down," His words knocked themselves into Michael's head.

They stood there within those tense few seconds. Gavin was silent in his thinking, in his hopeful praying. Ryan in his authority, in his need to calmly discuss in their situation. And Michael, in his fuming rage at how unfair it was, at how stupidly late he was at realizing when his best friend stopped being his best friend and instead became whatever he was now.

Their was a sigh of relief when Michael walked over to the window and leaned against it, watching as Ryan sat on the other end of the couch. Gavin wanted to curl onto his lap, Gavin also wanted to go back to the year before when they were just men playing video games for a living.

"Okay," Ryan looked at Gavin, "You want to expand our relationship towards Michael?" They ignored Michael's huff of annoyance.

"I don't know, I still-you know? Rye, but I want Michael there, too," His voice sounded tired.

"I'm not attracted to Michael."

"And I'm not attracted to Ryan!"

"Can't we bloody try? Not you two, but with me, at least? This whole thing was gone to shite, this wasn't supposed to-" He cut himself with a gasp, digging his fingers into his eyes to stop the tears.

Ryan hushed as he moved across the couch, pulling Gavin into his chest. Michael averted his eyes, but his jealously quieted itself as he tried to think through the red fog.

"Fucking love triangles."

**Author's Note:**

> Where the hell am I taking things.


End file.
